1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording head and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording head comprising a conical main pole tip and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording may be largely classified into a horizontal magnetic recording method and a vertical magnetic recording method. In the horizontal magnetic recording method, information is recorded using a characteristic that the magnetization direction of a magnetic layer is in parallel to a surface of the magnetic layer, and in the vertical magnetic recording method, information is recorded using a characteristic that the magnetization direction of a magnetic layer is perpendicular to a surface of the magnetic layer. In terms of recording density, the vertical magnetic recording method provides a higher recording density than the horizontal magnetic recording method, and thus, various structures of vertical magnetic recording heads have been developed.
An advantage of the vertical magnetic recording method is a supply of a strong magnetic field to a medium using a main pole which has a single pole structure and a soft magnetic under layer of the medium. In order to increase the recording density, a main pole tip of the main pole of a vertical recording head is manufactured to be small.
However, when the size of the main pole tip is decreased, it is difficult to accurately control the shape of the main pole tip, and also, in a planarization process for forming the recording head to have a width (a width of a return yoke) of approximately 0.5 μm, yield may be reduced and the manufacturing process may be complicated.